Locura
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Sabes que estás mal. Sabes que eso no debe ser, que debes tener cuidado con lo que haces. Pero te enloquecen, lentamente comienzas a enloquecer, a actuar sin pensar. Tú cerebro te juega mal, y, antes de darte cuenta. Te encuentras sola, haciendo una locura sin si quiera notar lo mal que estás. Kunoichis.
1. Locura

_**Locura**_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

…_.._

…_.._

…

_.._

_._

* * *

_**Nuestro cerebro es curioso… ¿Verdad?**_

* * *

_No estoy loca… no estoy loca_

_¡No estoy loca!_

Chillaste, espantada, en el rincón de tu habitación, mirando hecha un ovillo la sangre escurrir entre tus manos. Ella no estaba loca, no lo estaba, no podía estar loca, eso no era verdad.

Ella era una mujer normal, cuerda, en sus cinco sentidos.

_No **estaba **loca._

Ahí estaba la respuesta, no _estaba, _tiempo pasado.

Ella enloqueció, enloqueció completamente, indiferente y lentamente comenzó a enloquecer, sin darse cuenta, casi sin entender.

Pero si pequeña flor. _Tú _enloqueciste.

Podríamos culpar a muchas personas de tu locura, podríamos renegar la responsabilidad a demasiados. Pero tú sabes muy bien por quién fue. Fue por él.

Por ese chico.

No, ese hombre.

Fue por aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches que lentamente comenzó a enloquecerte, de pies a cabeza, sin darse cuenta.

Su ausencia, su exigencia, sus insultos hacia ti, sus cambios abruptos de humor.

_**Todo**_

Todo te estaba volviendo loca, te sentiste por años como una psicópata obsesionada con alguien, que sabe que es patética, pero se rehúsa a salir de aquel circulo de dolor en el cual está metida, porque lo necesita, porque no se mide de a lo que puede llegar con aquella locura aún si lo sabe.

_Porque lo sabías._

Sabías muy bien que al paso que ibas, cualquier día de estos explotarías, diciéndole sus verdades en su cara, gritándole de todo y de nada, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu mente te exigiría paz y entendimiento, todos te veían llegando a esa resolución.

_**Dios…**_

Estabas perdida, lo mataste, no podías decir nada más. Mataste al hombre que se supone siempre amaste, por el cual dejaste todo y con el cual te quedaste por sobre los otros.

Allí, tendido, blanco como la cal, completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza con su sangre borboteando desde cada rincón de aquellas profundas cortaduras que sin piedad hiciste a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Eras una enferma.

No.

_**Eres**_ una enferma

¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?, ¿Y disfrutarlo?

Sabías que estaba mal, sabías que amabas a aquel hombre. Pero también sabias muy bien que estabas harta de él. De su manera de lastimarte.

No supiste medirte o saber cómo, cuándo, o porqué. Tu cerebro decidió que sería el fin de aquel muchacho que desde tan tierna edad logró prendarte de él. Solo logras recordar en estos momentos como, con una fuerza que no sabes de donde apareció, después de uno de sus comunes insultos hacia ti, tomaste el cuchillo de la cocina y procediste a asesinarlo.

Sin piedad, riéndote, gozando de sus gritos de agonía y dolor. Oh si, como disfrutaste en aquel momento escuchar a aquel hombre pedirte piedad, mirándote con sus oscuros y profundos ojos.

Tomaste conciencia de tus actos cuando observaste como desaparecía el brillo de sus ojos oscuros y como él caía muerto a tus pies.

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**O eso creías**_

Ya que, lo que tú no sabes **Sakura**. La pequeña flor de cerezo.

Es que **nunca** mataste a **Sasuke**.

Simplemente tomaste el cuchillo, lograste hacerle un pequeño corte en su brazo, y te largaste a llorar mientras él, desconcertado pero aún con mayor fuerza, te miraba sin entender nada de tu reacción.

_Tu cerebro_ te hizo una mala jugada y decidió que _imaginarías_ como asesinabas a aquel hombre, hasta enloquecerte.

Mientras él, por primera vez, _en toda su vida._

Tomaba conciencia de la locura que provocó en ti.

Él te amaba.

_**Te ama, en realidad**_

Pero nunca lo demuestra.

**¿Por qué? Es la pregunta.**

Porque le duele, le es difícil, es un hombre que sufrió demasiado, un hombre difícil de tratar, exigente, que temió que tú fueras _como las otras._

Si, en un punto entendió que eras distinta, pero fue tarde e, inconscientemente, siempre se quedó como un hombre que esperó _siempre _tenerte a ti siendo consiente, un hombre que no entendía o quería ver a lo que te estaba llevando.

Un hombre que creyó que nunca tendría que llevar a la mujer que dijo amarlo a aquel edificio, con grandes paredes blancas, como tuvo que llevar a su hermano en su día.

Un hombre que…

Por _primera_ vez _lloró_, viendo a _su mujer _atada de brazos gritando que _por favor _lo perdone por **matarlo.**

* * *

**Me inspiré. -Aunque a veces creo que tengo complejos por escribir cosas así-**

**La idea de esto es escribir distintas reacciones de las distintas Kunoichis de las serie. Por ahora están Sakura y Hinata. (En el próximo capitulo podrán ver el de ella). Originalmente quiero hacerlo solo de las dos, pero si ustedes me piden una más con gusto haré la "locura" de aquella Kunoichi.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones y bueno.**

_**No cometan sus locuras.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Obsesión

_**Obsesión**_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

…_.._

…_.._

…

_.._

_._

* * *

_**Todos somos obsesivos hasta cierto punto**_

* * *

No _podías_ seguir así.

No _debías_ seguir así.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hago? Fue lo que te preguntaste mientras, torpemente, cubrías el rostro de él con aquella pañoleta negra, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules de la luz.

Lo tenías allí, atrapado, en aquella oscura y sucia habitación.

Atado de pies a cabeza, completamente cubierto, no había forma con la cual él pudiera librarse de ti, huir, alejarse, _dejarte._

_**Sonreíste**_

Si, por eso lo hacías.

Porque no querías que él te dejara. Porque te enamoraste de él desde que se acercó a ti y te sonrió. Con aquella sonrisa maravillosa que opacaba los rayos del sol.

Pero _tristemente _él era tonto.

No te miraba.

¡Rayos!

_**¡¿Por qué no te miraba?!**_

Tú eres bonita, todos decían que eras bonita. Un ángel, una mujer de esas que sabes que si te encuentran eres especial.

Tus amigas _siempre _lo decían.

Tu madre antes de _morir _también lo decía.

¿Entonces porque ese hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa del cielo nunca te volteó a mirar?

**Jajá. Pequeño ángel**

Él _**siempre **_te miró.

...

...

..

.

Cuando tú te volteabas, él podía estar horas y horas observándote, él memorizó cada uno de tus gestos, cada una de tus expresiones, adoró cada uno de tus sonrojos y tartamudeos.

Él siempre fue detrás de ti, cuando tú no estabas detrás de él.

¿Curioso verdad?

_**Ambos **_fueron unos obsesivos.

Pero _**tú**_ obsesión fue mayor.

Tú fuiste quien lo desmayó mientras salía de su trabajo. Tú fuiste quien lo subió a tu auto y se lo llevó a una cabaña lejos. Tú eras la extraña mujer que logró secuestrar a aquel hombre.

Dime.

¿Te hizo feliz?

No, en el fondo lo sabes, _no te hace feliz, _verlo allí atado, luchando por vivir, casi en sus huesos y a punto de morir por falta de alimentación y del cuidado _normal _que necesita una persona.

Porque lo sabes, sabes que aquellas píldoras que le das para mantener su espíritu tranquilo lo están matando. Sabes que los días de su sonrisa están contados, que antes de darte cuenta sus ojos azules perderían su brillo y nunca más podrías escucharlo hablar o prometer algo, aunque eso si, aún si tú eras su captora.

Él aún no sabe que eres tú.

Quizá… quizá si se lo dijeras.

Pero no, ya es muy tarde. Él _**te odia, **_te lo ha dicho, en cada segundo que sus labios tienen la energía para pronunciar esas palabras, él, lentamente te repite lo mucho que te odia, todo el asco que te tiene, todo el desprecio y las ganas de que te mueras que tiene para ti.

Y lloras.

Por horas, aun cuando sonrías repitiéndote de que esa es la _**única **_manera de que él esté junto a ti, sabes que estás _**loca. **_Que eres una mujer con problemas, que _**debería **_liberar a aquel hombre rubio y dejarlo vivir en paz.

Pero **Hinata**

_No lo harás._

Porque prefieres miles de veces ver como **Naruto **se pudre y muere lentamente en aquella desolada cama, para morir tú junto a él, antes de aceptar el liberarlo y ver cómo se va con otra, porque _a ti_ te odia.

Lástima que no viste como, con algo más de coraje para hablarle, pudiste ser la mujer para él, ya que él estaba dispuesto a abrirte su corazón y ser tuyo. Solo necesitabas acercarte o voltearte y notar como él te miraba.

_**Lástima**_ que dentro de tu _obsesión _nunca lo notaste.

* * *

**Y aquí está la locura de Hinata. La explicación ya ha sido dada en la anterior historia, así que, por ahora, solo me queda decir.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Atención

**_Atención_**

_…._

_…._

_…._

_…_

_….._

_….._

_…_

_.._

_._

**_No existe persona que no quiera atención_**

Tú eras **_hermosa_**

Todos sabían que tú eras hermosa, **_nadie_** se **_comparaba_** a ti.

Rubia, alta, de enormes y hermosos ojos azules con un cuerpo perfecto.

¿Qué más querría un hombre?

Quizá una mujer **_normal._**

No, no podía ser aquello. Tú eras normal, simplemente necesitabas **_un poco_** más de atención de la que otras mujeres quieren, simplemente deseabas tener **_todas_** las miradas sobre ti.

**_¡No te podían culpar!_**

Creciste sola, sin gente que te cuidara, nadie que te quisiera. ¿Qué tenía de malo pedir atenciones? ¿Querer ser mirada, vista, alabada, **_deseada_**?

Nada, no tenía nada de malo, tú eres una **_princesa_**, lo **_merecías_**.

El problema caía cuando no te ponían atención… Como aquel imbécil de cabello negro y expresión aburrida. **_Nadie_** podía dejar de mirarte, porque si no empezaba tu lado**_ histérico,_** no era que tuvieras una Personalidad histriónica, simplemente todos sabían que debían mirarte antes que a otras.

...

...

...

..

**_¡¿Por qué preferían nuevamente a esa estúpida rubia con actitud de hombre?!_**

Porque de nuevo te pasaba lo mismo, de nuevo llamabas la **_atención_** de un hombre, hasta que aparecía la **_estúpida_** mujer de cabello rubio y te lo quitaba. Pasó con **Gaara**, pasó con **Sai**, y ahora volvía a pasar.

¡Con **_todos_** los hombres ocurría exactamente lo mismo!

Porque ese idiota de **Shikamaru **se fue con **Temari**

Y tú, **Ino**, no aceptarías eso nuevamente.

Porque **_ella_** era la del **_problema_**, no tú. Tú estabas bien y tú tendrías la atención de todos, pero, tristemente, Temari aún no **_entendía_** ese hecho.

Te restregaste contra todo aquel que te encontraste en aquella fiesta, primero queriendo sus atenciones, pero te hartaste, y, para empeorar la situación, él no te puso atención, No. Estaba ocupado mirando a esa mujer, esa maldita mujer que se aparecía por todos lados pavoneándose antes que tú.

Te viste obligada a gemir de dolor y lastimarte físicamente en plena fiesta, hiriéndote los brazos fingiendo que alguien te golpeó con algo, un vaso o algo así, no estabas segura, el punto era que tus brazos tenían sangre solo para hacer que él te mirara **_preocupado._**

**_Sonreíste_**

Eso pudo ser **_perfecto._**

¡Te miraba! ¡Tenías su atención!

Estabas feliz

Pero la estúpida mujer rubia lo arruinó. Te quitó su atención nuevamente interrumpiendo la preocupación de él por ti.

Estabas segura que ella tenía un problema contigo y por eso siempre te los quitaba.

Pero esta vez tú la quitarías a ella del camino.

Y lo hiciste Ino, la **_eliminaste._**

En aquel oscuro callejón, después de que ella se despidiera de **_tu_** Shikamaru. La abordaste y no sin antes insultarla y torturarla, decidiste acabar con su vida.

Porque se lo merecía

No era que tú llevaste tu deseo de atención a **_otro_** nivel, simplemente ella se lo merecía desde que se conocieron.

Por quitarte a **_tus_** hombres, **_nadie_** te quitaría a tus hombres, nadie se robaría tu atención. Ni si quiera tu **_prima._**

* * *

_**Personalidad histriónica**__: Persona que busca de un modo notable llamar la atención, Las emociones a menudo aparecen exageradas, infantilizadas e ideadas para provocar la simpatía o la atención (con frecuencia erótica o sexual) de los otros._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
